This invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to bolt type fasteners for securing a plurality of members together under spring tension.
The conventional bolt-type fastener generally consists of a threaded bolt and nut combination with the possible addition of lock washers and the like. In situations where tampering or vandalism may be a problem when fasteners are employed to secure parts together, such as vital pipe couplings, rail systems, etc., which are exposed to vandalism or tampering in sparsely populated areas, common fastening systems are not appropriate, as they may be readily unassembled by most anyone with little skill and equipment.
In addition, conventional fasteners can readily lose their retaining tension over a period of time and also require considerable time to assemble and secure the fasteners.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a fastener which eliminates these difficulties.